everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Faybelle Thorn/books
Faybelle Thorn debuted in the books in The Unfairest of Them All of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which premiered on March 25, 2014. Books Ever After High (I) Faybelle gets a cheer under way in the castleteria, sending food on her plate flying off. Faybelle snaps at the Rebels for questioning the Royals. She puts Cedar on the spot by asking why she's even a Rebel. She turns into a flying bell with wings. Ever After High (II) For General Villainy, all students have to perform an act of evil before Friday and only the best will get a good grade. Faybelle means to turn the hedgehogs used by the Wonderlandian croquet team into real hogs with fairy dust in their food, but as she leaves to get the teacher, Duchess swipes the food out of the hedgehogs' pen to sabotage Faybelle's grade. Faybelle gets a bad grade, but she knows someone thwarted her and eventually finds a white feather near the pen. She presents the evidence on Thursday, knowing it belongs to Duchess and being furious at her. She attends Science and Sorcery class and lets Ginger do all the work. She gives her advice regarding following her destiny. Faybelle later shows up in Ginger's dorm room and reveals that she's been eavesdropping the whole time. She threatens to tell the whole school about Ginger's crush on Hopper, but Ginger doesn't let that get to her and she's made up her mind. Faybelle leaves the room enraged, swearing that she'll tell. The next day, Faybelle sticks to her word and does so to irk Ginger. To her annoyance, Faybelle finds a carrot in her shoe. She reminds Bunny of her powers by lifting the beds of the floor for a few moments, and tells Bunny to keep her veggies on her side of the room. Faybelle admires her wings, which her mother had always told her to be proud of. Upon discovering Faybelle's wings have grown overnight, the Dark Fairy takes Faybelle to Fairy Town for her first fitting. There, they run into a blue-haired fairy and her daughter, about Faybelle's age. Later, Faybelle asks about them, to which the Dark Fairy tells her they are fairy godmothers, and are thus unimportant, as they are servants to their magic. Faybelle drops her pom-pomeranian puppy, Spindle, off at the creature day-care center, then heads to cheerhexing practice. With regionals coming up, Faybelle tells the squad they need to master the inverted pyramid formation, and ignores their concerns about safety. Justine approaches, telling them she will be holding auditions for her play this Saturday. Faybelle is initially uninterested, until Justine tells them she will need someone who can fly to play the role of the wicked fairy queen. Faybelle and Farrah both sign up. Faybelle sits in the front row in Magicology and is annoyed by Raven's and Farrah's presence in the back of the class. Baba Yaga tells the class that they will be helping out the cleaning fairies by using their magic to fix teacups, which Faybelle thinks is a waste of time. Faybelle asks if the teacup should be considered fixed if the spell wears off at midnight, referring to Farrah's magic, to which Baba Yaga tells her it is not her place to concern herself with another student's grades. When Faybelle sees the students gathering around Farrah's table to watch her teacup dance, Faybelle wants to impress the class too. She cheers a fixing spell at her remaining teacups, which backfires, causing the cups to swell and explode. Baba Yaga instructs Faybelle to clean up the shards and then asks her to stay after class. Faybelle explains to Baba Yaga that she detests Raven for rejecting her evil destiny, to which Baba Yaga asks Faybelle if one day she would like to add another chapter to her story. Faybelle suggests that if Raven does not wish to be the next Evil Queen, then Faybelle should take her place. Baba Yaga then asks about Farrah, and Faybelle explains that she doesn't understand why everyone loves her so much when her magic is superficial and only lasts until midnight. Baba Yaga suggests Faybelle wants to be loved like Farrah is, to which Faybelle replies that villains don't need love. Baba Yaga gives Faybelle a Fairy Fail for the day, and tells her that those who are destined to have great power need to be the most careful. Faybelle seems to overlook the warning, but takes it as a compliment that Baba Yaga thinks she's destined to be powerful. On her way to pick up Spindle, Faybelle stops in the quad to watch Blondie's MirrorCast on the Mirror screens. Blondie is interviewing Justine, who denies favoring Faybelle or Farrah for role, saying her decision will be based on the audition. When Blondie does a live poll, Faybelle finds out her classmates, however, are favoring Farrah for the role. Faybelle arrives at the creature day-care center, picks up Spindle, and is about to leave when Farrah starts talking to her. Faybelle initially ignores her, until Farrah asks Faybelle if she has chosen her monologue. Having not known they had to choose and memorize a monologue, Faybelle feels left out, and tells Farrah she doesn't know how Justine expects her to find the time. Farrah offers to help her, which Faybelle declines, but upon further thought, Faybelle believes this will be a good opportunity to check our her competition, so she accepts Farrah's offer. The summer before kinderdarten, Faybelle meets Ginger and her mother, the Candy Witch, for the first time, and notes how the Candy Witch looks the part of a witch, pointed black hat, black dress and all. Ginger assures Faybelle that her mother doesn't eat children and they both enjoy the cookies Ginger brought. Ginger visits for playdates once a week, and Faybelle remembers Ginger as her favorite friend. One day after Ginger leaves, Faybelle asks her mother why The Candy Witch looks like a villain, while the Dark Fairy doesn't, her preferred clothing being in white. The Dark Fairy tells Faybelle to embrace the light and never live in the shadows. Faybelle flies to Farrah's dorm room, not caring who she hits with her wings along the way, while Farrah walks and waves to her friends along the way. They arrive at Farrah's room, and Faybelle asks her why she likes blue so much, seeing the room is decorated in the color, and Farrah tells her blue is her favorite color. Faybelle spies a corkboard covered with photos of Farrah and her friends. She sees a photo of Farrah with Justine, and comments on what a coincidence it is that Farrah is friends with the director. Farrah assures her that Justine will choose based on talent. Faybelle is unconvinced, and asks Farrah if she'd seen Faybelle at any of those parties. Farrah doesn't know what to say. Faybelle then informs Farrah she wasn't invited to any of those parties because of her curse, not because people dislike her. Farrah says she's sorry about Faybelle's curse, but Farrah's pity only makes Faybelle more upset. Faybelle finds a book on Farrah's desk called Does Everything Have To End At Midnight? and asks her about it. Farrah says reading it reminds her that midnight is her story and she should be grateful that she can help others with her power. Faybelle suggests she try to change the midnight rule with dark magic, but Farrah says she would never think of that. Apple White/books knocks on the door, and asks Farrah to fix her tights for her since she has to go to dinner soon. Farrah is happy to help and Apple expresses her gratitude, then leaves. Faybelle asks Farrah if she ever gets tired of helping people, but Farrah says she's proud to serve others. They get back to the monologue, and Faybelle is surprised at how good Farrah's reading of her monologue is. Faybelle interrupts the monologue, immediately saying she has to go. Farrah says that Faybelle hasn't even chosen a monologue yet, but Faybelle says she has - she's going to do the same one as Farrah, to which Farrah says it will fun for them to do the same one. Feeling intimidated by Farrah's practice monologue, Faybelle decides she needs to keep Farrah from auditioning to ensure that she will get the role of the wicked fairy queen. That evening Faybelle flies to the Vault of Lost Tales in search of a forgotten spell, one that couldn't be traced back to her. While searching for a book, Faybelle finds Raven sitting in the corner reading a book. Raven explains she's looking for information about spells backfiring and Faybelle tells her it's obvious her spells are backfiring because she's not supposed to use her magic for good. Faybelle tells Raven that she's ungrateful for her destiny, but Raven says she's not and she loves her mother. She asks Faybelle if she has ever wanted to go off book. Faybelle says she would never, but knows deep down that that's a lie since she would like to claim the Evil Queen's destiny in addition to her own. Raven leaves, and Faybelle continues searching for a spell. She soon finds a book that contains a forgotten spell called the Wilted-Wing Spell, which would wilt the victim's wings and last until a full passing of the moon. Faybelle decides this will be the perfect spell to use on Farrah. Through the rest of the week, Faybelle completes her speech for Villain Club and writes a new cheer for regionals. Saturday comes, Faybelle dresses for the audition in her room, and asks Bunny to watch Spindle for her. Bunny wishes her good luck and Faybelle heads out. Faybelle sits through the auditions before hers, which she and the six fairies find boring. Justine announces next will be the auditions for the wicked fairy queen and there are three names on the list. Realizing the spell is only meant to wilt the wings of one fairy, Faybelle quickly exits the Charmitorium. Wanting to be sure to eliminate all the competition, she cheerhexes the spell to increase it's potency and aims it at the Charmitorium. A few moments after casting the spell, Faybelle hears a scream from inside the Charmitorium. Faybelle goes back into the Charmitorium and, as innocently as possible, asks what's going on. She finds Farrah on stage, the color drained from her face. Farrah says her wings won't unfurl and asks Faybelle what's wrong with them. Faybelle thinks she's accusing her, but Farrah asks if this has ever happened to Faybelle, to which Faybelle replies that her wings always work. Two first-year fairies along with the six fairy cheerhexers suddenly realize their wings aren't working as well. Faybelle suddenly realizes the mistake she's made - she forgot her cheerhexers would be hit by the spell as well, and thus she had sabotaged her squad's chances at regionals. Farrah suggests it must be some kind of illness. Faybelle grows impatient, wanting to get on with her audition, which makes the other fairies suspicious. The fairies ask why Faybelle's wings aren't affected, to which Faybelle says that Dark Fairies have superior immune systems, and the response satisfies everyone. Daring escorts the fairies, except Faybelle, to the infirmary. With the other fairies gone, they decide to go on with the auditions. Faybelle delivers her monologue, flying around and being sure to show off her wings. Faybelle then asks Justine when practice will be, and Justine tells her she doesn't have the part yet - there's still another person trying out. Confused because all the fairies left, Justine explains to her that the person to play the wicked fairy queen doesn't have to be a fairy, just someone who has wings and can fly. Still on stage, Faybelle scans the room trying to figure out who it could be, and stops when she eyes Cupid. Infuriated that the spell didn't affect Cupid since she's not a fairy, Faybelle tries to contain herself and takes a seat in the back of the Charmitorium as Cupid auditions. When Cupid finishes her monologue, Faybelle asks Justine who got the part of the wicked fairy queen, and Justine says she'll post callbacks tomorrow and would still like to give Farrah a chance. Wanting to let off some steam, Faybelle attempts to pierce a hole in the seat in front of her using her magic, but since there were still remnants of the magic from the wilted-wing spell left behind on her finger, the magic ricochets off the seat and hits Faybelle in the chest. Realizing what she had done, Faybelle stands up and tries to unfurl her wings, only to find they won't work. Worried people will see her wilted wings, Faybelle is determined to hide them and steps outside. There, Headmaster Grimm approaches her, and then calls Cupid over as well. He explains that Baba Yaga would like both of them to report to the infirmary to be checked out, as a mysterious wing ailment has spread. Faybelle insists that she's fine, and she's too busy to go anyway, but the headmaster orders them to go. To Faybelle's annoyance, Cupid walks beside her, and comments that her wings look different, but Faybelle assures Cupid that she's just tired. Cupid tells Faybelle that she doesn't care which part she gets in the play, so Faybelle encourages her to drop out. Cupid rejects that idea, saying theater is a tradition back home, which promts her to ask Faybelle what kind of stories she likes. Faybelle says she doesn't have time for stories, and Cupid comments on Faybelle always being busy, but never appearing happy. Faybelle says villains aren't supposed to be super happy, and Cupid asks if villains still feel love, to which Faybelle replies that she doesn't have time for love, believing it makes one weak and distracts one from what's important. They arrive at the infirmary and find Ashlynn and Hunter waiting outside. Faybelle asks to borrow Hunter's cloak, and they step inside. Faybelle covers her wilted wings with Hunter's cloak and she and Cupid enter the infirmary, finding Farrah and the other fairies in the waiting room, looking glummer than ever. Baba Yaga calls them in, takes a sample of Cupid's blood, and adds a green powder to it, but the blood does not respond to the powder. Cupid demonstrates that her wings are fine by fluttering for a few moments, and she is excused. Faybelle starts pacing the room, so Baba Yaga asks the nurse fairies to leave the room so she can talk to Faybelle. Baba Yaga says she can tell Faybelle's wings are wilted without even looking them, as Faybelle as lost her sparkle. Baba Yaga asks Faybelle if there's something she wants to tell her, but Faybelle acts like she doesn't know what Baba Yaga is talking about. Baba Yaga then adds the green powder to Farrah's blood sample, causing it to boil and spout black steam. Baba Yaga shows this to Faybelle, and tells her this means Farrah's blood has recently been exposed to dark magic. Baba Yaga reminds Faybelle of the advice she gave her earlier - to be careful with her magic - and condemns Faybelle for attacking the fairies to which Faybelle blurts out that she didn't attack them. Faybelle tells Baba Yaga that the spell will wear off in a moon's span, and Baba Yaga forbids her from using magic until the fairies are back to normal. Baba Yaga tells Faybelle that there are times when magic is not necessary, and reminds Faybelle of her losses because of the spell she cast - she couldn't fly, she'd sabotaged her cheerhexers for regionals, and now she couldn't get the role in the play either. Faybelle trudges away, determined to fix this without using her magic. After Baba Yaga tells the six fairies that their wings won't heal for four weeks, they worry what they're going to do about regionals if they can't fly. Faybelle tells them to stop whining and promises to figure it out, saying they are sure to win. Blondie reports about the situation on her MirrorCast, and includes Faybelle in her list of those infected, to Faybelle's embarrassment. Bunny expresses concern over Faybelle's condition, but Faybelle tells her she's fine. Faybelle's MirrorPhone rings and when she sees her mother is calling, she steps into the hall to talk to her. The Dark Fairy had gotten word of Faybelle's condition and tells Faybelle she's sending the driver to pick her up right away. Faybelle says she can't go home because she has too much to do, but the Dark Fairy says she needs to heal at home. The Dark Fairy thinks that someone attacked Faybelle with dark magic, but Faybelle insists that she's old enough to fight her own battles. The Dark Fairy thinks for a moment, seeming to suspect what had really happened, and then agrees, but tells Faybelle that if she needs her, she will fly over as quickly as possible. Faybelle notices looks of pity from the other students in the Castleteria, so she reminds them not to forget that she's the daughter of the Dark Fairy and assures them that if they anger her now, they will feel her wrath later. Apple gives Faybelle a get well soon card, which Faybelle cringes at, but appreciates the gesture. Faybelle then takes a seat with the six cheerhexers and tells them that they need to think of a way to get Cupid to quit the play without using magic. The six fairies then head to practice while Faybelle's still eating. Cupid approaches the table and sits down across from Faybelle, and tells Faybelle she thinks she's sick because she needs more love in her life and would like to make a match for Faybelle. Faybelle says Cupid better not dare to shoot her with one of her arrows, and Cupid assures her she would never. Cupid tells Faybelle that her arrows are so powerful that they would make a person give up all their regular activities in pursuit of love, which catches Faybelle's attention. Faybelle asks how the arrows work, which Cupid politely explains they take effect immediately, but if that love wasn't meant to be, it'll wear off after a week or so. Cupid puts her bow and quiver on the table and shows Faybelle an arrow up close. Cupid laughs telling Faybelle that she's almost shot herself in the foot with her arrows on multiple occasions, and Faybelle says how lame one would have to be to hit themselves with their own magic. Ashlynn and Briar then call Cupid over, wanting her to help them cheer up Farrah, who is sad about her wings. Cupid rushes off to help the girls, forgetting her quiver and bow on the table, so Faybelle takes them. Faybelle goes looking for the six fairies, who are not at cheer practice like they said they would be. Faybelle finds them by the swan pool, exhausted from having to walk, and scolds them for not putting any sunscreen on their wing tips. Faybelle tells the six fairies her plan to shoot Cupid in the foot with one of her own arrows, to make it look like Cupid did it herself. Needing help from the six fairies, Faybelle tells them that Cupid thinks she's better than them because she can fly to motivate them, and it works. They find Cupid in the barn, attending to her Pegasus, Peggy. Faybelle sends the six fairies in and tells them to get Cupid to take off her shoe, while Faybelle hides behind a stack of hay bales. The six fairies tell Cupid they'd like to try on her shoes, so she takes one off. As she reaches to take the other one off, Faybelle pulls back the bow, but she's stopped when she hears footsteps approaching. Humphrey Dumpty enters the barn, looking to Cupid for advice. Cupid pulls him aside so the six fairies can't hear, but Faybelle still can. He tells Cupid that he'd like her help in being taken more seriously for the role of the forgetful prince in the play. Faybelle sees this as the perfect opportunity to take aim, but just as she releases her fingers, Peggy knocks into the hay bales and throws Faybelle off balance, causing the arrow to soar through the air and Faybelle to fall. Faybelle stands up, realizing the arrow had missed it's target. Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters